E Tahe V Oletah
|- | |} "E Tahe V Oletah" is an instrumental album by Dustin Beyette composed in the early years of the beginning of the 21st Century. After Dustin Beyette composed 5 albums as "Tooth", his music started to take on a more serious nature. This is where the content of this particular website originates. "E Tahe V Oletah" (pronounced by Dustin as "EE tah-HAY VEE oh-let-uhh") was note-for-note composed and produced by Portland, Maine-born music producer, Dustin Beyette, with the use of sequencing software, MTV Music Generator for PC (Thanks Bartlett!!). 'EXTRA POWER TOOLS "WITH A LITTLE HELP FROM MY FRIEND"' Previously with "Tooth", Beyette made due with a keyboard. Self taught, he learned his craft over some of the types of beats you'd expect to hear on an old ICP record, using a Yamaha DJX. "they definitely used a DJX beat in one of their songs, but haha, look at them now, surrounded by an eager audience, with businesses and community to do whatever they want. Almost time to take that make-up off." On this record, however, in the winter months concluding 2000, Beyette's best friend, Bartlett gave him a "video game" called MTV Music Generator, the PC version of which could be used to arrange tid-bits of music put in there by others, but Beyette started right away at amateur drum programming and learning to use a Piano Roll to supplement his growing live instrument skill with songwriting tools. It was a way that finally Beyette could output digitally using the then popular MP3 format, and promote the sounds to websites like MP3.com, Audiogalaxy and the now defunct IUMA. The result is a new, completely authentic, electronic record, with Beyette's first and last name instead of "Tooth", "E Tahe V Oletah". 'E TAHE V OLETAH' The album is named after an unreleased "Tooth " song composed on an electric bass guitar with sequenced accompaniment. Themes from the song are sprinkled throughout the album. The source of the title's meaning is found in that it is written in mirror writing. The words "hate love hate" were combined, reversed and split up into new foreign-sounding words. According to Beyette, this was "my way of showing, through my vision, the troubles of the world around me. I want to love, but I don't want to get hated. I think this is universally apparent of the human condition." Even though no words were recorded on the album, "E Tahe V Oletah" started Beyette on a path of humility and authenticity at once, through fusing emotional and visual-creating instrumentation. The original "E Tahe V Oletah" song is not included on this album, but is reconstructed in a song called "H Atel Oveha Te". 'DEEP SONGS' When Beyette was emerging adolescence, still dealing with the loss of a loved one and unwanted social distortion, he started to get very depressed and "E Tahe V Oletah" has been described by him, to "take on the role as a calming record for someone who is depressed. It definitely calmed me writing it." As stated in the booklet for the album, there were originally lyrics for a couple of songs, but Beyette decided against it, because Beyette felt "my voice didn't make the songs sound any better". "Le Tah", the album's second track, was done with the absence of drums, and is the most revised song/chord progression to pop up into future albums." 'LE TAH'S LEGACY' The melodic framework of "Le Tah" was continued on the tracks "H Atel", a very abrasive and heavy version, "Et Ahev", a low tempo atmospheric hip-hop fusion variant, and brought to a close on the final track "Complete". The chord progression of "Le Tah" has been sprinkled in to various Beyette and Dustin Beyette songs. The completion was luckily still very far ahead, and Beyette began working diligently on his next album, "Editation". 'TRACK LIST' *01 "Introduction" - 1:19 *02 "Le Tah" - 5:10 *03 "The Eddy Gun" - 3:17 *04 "Lost" - 3:10 *05 "H Atel Oveha Te" - 7:20 *06 "But..." - 3:17 *07 "H Atel" - 6:18 *08 "Undecided" - 4:11 *09 "Romance" - 2:55 *10 "Falling down stairs" - 2:45 *11 "Brothers (My Homie G12)" - 2:50 *12 "I want to know" - 2:58 *13 "Et Ahev" - 4:59 *14 "Reject" - 3:05 *15 "Carny Music" - 2:40 *16 "Memories" - 3:24 *17 "Evil Powers" - 2:46 *18 "So So Good" - 1:56 *19 "A Weaker Life" - 2:40 *20 "Simple Things" - 2:48 *21 "Complete" - 2:48 Category:Dustin Beyette Category:Albums